Talk:BFB 12/@comment-28371386-20180611180444
Cool trend. Top 11 Least Faves Number 11 - There are so many things that make me dislike him. His design, his voice, his personality being too similar to that of Woody's, his promised role in BFB 5 that never happened, and some other factors. Number 10 - Pen fans, may I ask you a question? What's so appealing about him, exactly? He's so ordinary that when I try to draw all the BFDI characters, I tend to forget him, Rocky, and Cloudy. Not to mention he cheats and he's lazy. Number 9 - I don't think anyone genuinely likes Firey Jr.. If they like him, they don't care much about him, or if you hate him, you want him dead with a burning passion. He is insensitive, he's rude, he's boring, and he just sucks. Number 8 - Gelatin is a immature idiot. In BFDIA, he literally pushed off his teammates because he didn't have room. In BFB, he threw forks at people and threatens to explode Bomby. Number 7 - Bomby straight up sucks. He is often the reasons why he made his team lose or another lose, such as in BFDIA 3, BFDIA 4, and BFB 3. Bomby also dosn't speak often, and when he does, his voice is nails on a chalkboard. Number 6 - Pencil is a terrible person. She made Ruby cry 3 times in BFDIA, called Book and Ice Cube hideous monsters, Taunted Bubble to make her cry, Refused to let Ice Cube be friends with her, secretly doesn't care about her "BFF" Match, and more. Number 5 - When I first saw Taco in BFDI, I didn't want her to join. I thought she was ugly. In IDFB, her intro pose was hideous, but her body improved. When she joined BFB, I saw a glimmer of hope. She could have been an interesting character; but nope. She became a sympathy collector, something worse than a Mary Sue. I hate her so much. Number 4 - Saw is ugly and annoying. Her voice is even worse than Bomby and Cloudy's, she is unlikable, and her design makes me want to barf. I want her to be eliminated off of Bleh, but it looks like Lollipop will do that for her. Sigh, it's worse knowing she'll get the least votes. Number 3 - You know what I said about Pencil? Well, Snowball is a psychopathic murderer instead of a socially evil person. He is not smart, at all. He repedatly assaulted Golf Ball because she insulted his intelligence, and it got worse in BFDI 5; where he murders her and Rocky. He also attempted to murder Tennis Ball in that same episode. He later killed Fanny for no reason in BFB 11. This guy needs to go in solitary confinment. Number 2 - I despise this douchebag. People only like him because his voice actor's Australian accent. Speaking of his voice actor, he didn't treat me nice either, but I don't hate him over that. Tree is also ignorant and he thinks he knows everything. What a bastard. I actually made a video on why I hate him that better emphasises my dislike for him. You can see it here. Number 1 - I was devastated she rejoined BFB. Even though I don't care for her, what she did to Bubble during the end of BFDI was deplorable. She also micromanaged BEEP while she did NOTHING besides grab Woody's toungue in BFB 2. I swear with every bit of my soul I will destroy her and rip out her internal organs, if she has any. I want her to never be in BFDI again.